


50 States of America

by Tea_n_Tomatoes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: American Civil War, American History, American Revolution, Ancient History, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_n_Tomatoes/pseuds/Tea_n_Tomatoes
Summary: My hetalia ocs are mostly US states, and I have written a lot of smaller snip its of stories about them over the years. I also have a few extras who are not states, such as the Irish city of Galway, the Italian city of Pompeii, and the fabled city state of Atlantis. I try to be as historically accurate as possible! Please, enjoy!If you ever get confused on which ocs are who, this link will take you to my wattpad where I've recorded info on which hetalia ocs are which: https://www.wattpad.com/story/23461411-info-on-hetalia-ocs





	1. Helpless

\--1774--

Danielle arrived at the house, the pale moonlight and streetlamps lightly illuminating the outlines of the boardwalk. The mellow crashing of the waves and distant melodies of drunk men were the only things heard in the quiet Massachusetts colony town of Boston. She looked around carefully and gently opened the door to be greeted by a middle-aged woman. "Hello Danielle, may I help you?" She asked, recognizing the young territory. "I'm here to find my brother." The woman giggled. "Which one? Theodore is in the meeting and Evan is off sweet talking my daughter. As usual." Danielle giggled as well, typical Connecticut. "I'm going to find Theodore. He's in the parlor?" 

"Yes, he is, best be quiet though, they're in the middle of discussion." Danielle nodded and tucked a bit of her dark brown hair behind her ear before walking into the next room. The parlor was crowded with men, most of them with a glass of alcohol in their hands. Aside from her, her older brother Massachusetts was the youngest one in the room, but obviously one of the most involved since he was standing next to one of the men, she identified a leader. Her brother noticed her come in, sighed a bit. He allowed her to come to a couple meetings on the condition she didn't do anything to get herself into trouble. And on the condition, she didn't whine about it to Evan anymore, because he would always tell Theodore to stop being overprotective. 

"I say we take action against these no-good Brits! It's about time we take some action." 

"I agree, these quick bits of rebellion are getting us nowhere! We fight back, only for things to get worse." Her brother chimed in. For a boy who looked sixteen, he was well spoken and well versed. England always made sure of that. "How do you propose we do this then? It's not like we can just fight off the entire British army with our puny and outgunned militias." An Irishman spoke up. "With everyone so hateful of the British, I'm sure we can get more volunteers to fight." 

"We have no money for an army! And who is going to help us? No country in their right mind would help a puny rebellion." The room was silent. These men were making valid points. "I have some connections with the French government. Perhaps we can get them on our side. Lord knows how much they hate the British. "Theodore proposed, making eye contact with his sister from across the room. She smiled and nodded, promising him she'd try. "What now? We wait and see what happens?" 

"I think we're going to have to. There's not much else one can do, unless anyone else has any bright ideas." Danielle saw that one of the other men was going to speak up when suddenly the front door to the home burst open and several British Soldiers rushed into the house.

Instantly, the crowd of men scattered, through the windows, down the halls, and some fought with the soldiers as distractions. Danielle raced down a hallway, clasping some papers that were left on the table someone else had left behind in the confusion. She rushed up a staircase and latched the door behind her. Looking around she saw boxes piled up all over the place, and a window on the far wall. Danielle rushed to the window and looked down, there was a rack for planters along the exterior wall that she could probably climb down if she could get out the window. This left her three options. One: Wait here for a soldier to find her, two: hide in the boxes and pray the soldiers don't look there, or three: escape out the window and climb down. 

She inspected the window and unlocked the rusty latches keeping it shut. She began to open it, but when she got about half way, the window got jammed. No matter how she pushed or pulled it wouldn't budge. She was so occupied with the window that she hadn't heard anyone approaching the room until the door was thrust open. She spun around to be face to face with a young British soldier. He was only about a year or so older than her and had dark golden blonde hair, and the most piercing pair of blue eyes she'd ever seen. The two teenagers stood staring at each other a moment, Danielle too afraid to move or speak. There was nowhere else she could go, nothing else she could do, this was it. 

The soldier looked behind him and kicked the door shut with his heel, or as close as it would come since he broke a bit of the hinges. He set down his musket against the wall and quickly stepped next to her. "Wait...what? What are you doing?" She watched him, bewildered as he began shoving the window open. "Helping you out of here, what does it look like?" 

"But... aren't you a British soldier? Why aren't you arresting me for being at the rally?" He looked over at her. "You're a young girl, I'd hate for you to get thrown in a jail cell. That's no place for a lady like you." 

"But--" 

"Are you going to help me push this window open or not?" She slowly nodded and pushed the window. It took a couple moments, but with the two of them they were able to get it open. The boy held it and looked at her anxiously. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get going." 

"I don't understand, why would you help me?" 

"Finley! Everything okay up there?" A soldier shouted from downstairs. "There's no time! You have to go. Quick, before the other soldiers come up here." With one hand he held open the window, and he held out the other to help her over the windowsill. Cautiously, she took his hand and carefully hoisted herself up and over. "Thank you." 

"Quick! Go!" He took his hand from hers and ensured she was safely climbing down before leaving the window. 

Without looking back up she raced off, still holding tightly to the papers she got earlier. 

When she finally arrived home her older brothers were there waiting for her. "Danielle!" 

"Thank goodness you're safe!" They exclaimed and hugged her tightly when she walked through the door. "I'm fine, guys, really." 

"What took you so long getting out of the house? Are you okay?" Evan asked, concerned. "I'm fine. Look, I even rescued these papers." She handed them to Massachusetts. "Great job, little sister, I was worried about these!" 

"How did you escape?" New Hampshire asked, but Danielle was hesitant to answer the question. For some reason she didn't want to tell her family about the boy who saved her. "Can I tell you later? I'm worn out from all the running." 

"You're right, that can wait until the morning." Evan nodded and took his youngest sibling's hand. "Let's get you to bed, huh?" He led her to her bedroom, leaving the other boys in the entrance alone. 

Early the next morning Danielle woke again to the sun filtering through her window. Getting dressed she walked to the kitchen to find Evan was already there cooking breakfast. "Evan, you don't have to start making your own breakfast, I'm getting on it right now." 

"Nonsense. After the big night you had last night I'm cooking." 

"What about you and Theodore? You had long nights too." The boy shrugged. "We're more used to it than you are. You're only twelve--at least you look twelve." 

"At least let me help you." She stepped beside him in the kitchen and began chopping some herbs for the eggs. "Where are the others?" 

"Theodore's out at work by the docks already. They had a morning shipment. Gabriel is at the bakery, covering a shift for me, and Vincent is still sleeping, you know him." Danielle giggled. There was a slight pause in the conversation until Connecticut asked her a question. "So how did you escape last night?" Danielle stopped mid-chop of a bit of herb, surprised by the question. After a moment, she regained her composure and continued, however that little moment didn't go unnoticed by her oldest brother. "What is it? What aren't you telling me, little sister?" 

"Well uh-- it's a little strange. I don't think you'll believe it." 

"Try me." 

"Well... okay. You can't tell anyone else, alright?" He was becoming more and more intrigued by the minute. He always did love some good gossip. "You have my word." 

"A British soldier helped me escape last night." 

"Wait what?" She turned around, making eye contact with him. "I was just as shocked as you are! Last night, after the soldiers barged in, I raced upstairs to what happened to be a storage room. There was a window, so I tried to open it, but it got jammed." As she explained, her brother hung on every word. "Then a soldier burst into the room. He looked maybe a year or two older than how I look. We just stood there staring at each other for a moment before he closed the door, put down his gun, and helped me open the window." 

"Why would he do that?" 

"I don't know! When I asked him as I was leaving, he told me he didn't want to "see a lady like me go to jail" or something like that." 

"A lady like you?" 

"It was really nice of him and all, but I don't know why he would've done that." 

"What'd this boy look like?" 

"Well, he was wearing the red coat uniform, he was tan, like he came from the southern colonies, he had this blonde hair--not like that stupid Britain’s--darker and neater. And he had these bright blue eyes. The brightest blue I'd ever seen." 

"Hey." Evan cut in, un-amused with the adjectives. "Brightest blue?" 

"Sorry, Evan, you have very nice eyes, but his were even bluer. Even brighter that the ocean on the most beautiful day." As she described this boy, she caught herself smiling. "His name was Finley, I think. That's what another soldier called him." She snapped out of her daze when he started laughing. The girl pouted at him. "Hey! What's so funny?" 

"My little sister is in love!" 

"What!?" 

"You've got your first crush, Danielle!" 

"Don't be ridiculous!" She huffed. "I knew I shouldn't have told you anything." Evan's laughing subsided. "Aww come on, little sister, I'm just playing. I'm sorry. But I'm serious, I think you've got a crush on this Brit." 

"I do not! He's a British soldier, there's no way I could have a crush on him." 

"We've read you Romeo and Juliet, have we not, sister?" 

"You have." 

"See? Love can transcend borders like that." 

"Yeah, and they both also died at the end of the play."

"Well, this is excluding that part. Besides, best of all I know who Finley is." 

"You do!?" 

"I do, indeed." She rushed over to him and gripped his arm. "Oh Evan! You have to help me find him!" 

"Well if you insist you don't have a little thing for him, then what's the point?" Evan teased her. "Evan! Please! Please, please, please, please, Evan!" He sighed over-dramatically "Oh alright, I'll help you find him." 

"Thank you so, so, much, big brother!" The two finished their breakfasts and Evan told her how she could meet this soldier. 

Danielle was so excited. She was in her fanciest gown that Alfred had bought for her for Christmas a year ago. She had no occasion to wear it because Theodore would never let her go to any dances. But tonight, Evan was able to convince him to let her go. She walked in and she noticed she was one of the youngest women there.   
Theodore stood behind her protectively, glaring down any man who dared stray too close to her. It was obnoxious, to say the least about it. “Theo.” 

“Yes?” She heard Evan talking to her brother while she gazed around her. “Why don’t you go introduce yourself to the officers on the other side of the room, or ask a lady to dance, hmm? I’ll watch over Danielle.” 

“Evan, I don’t think—” 

“You trust me, don’t you, little brother?” 

“You know better than to ask me that if you desire an honest answer.” Theodore retorted, only making his brother laugh. “Go, go! I insist.” He pushed Massachusetts away. “Enjoy yourself for once.” Reluctantly, Theo walked away. “Thank you, Evan.” Danielle turned and smiled at him. “No problem, sister. Have fun, go dance with someone. I have some of my own… introductions to make.” He smirked slightly when a beautiful woman swayed past him. Danielle giggled when he left her side to follow this woman. Finally, alone, she gazed around with a smile. Everything was so beautiful, like she had dreamed it. 

She just wandered around for a little while, gazing at the architecture of the ballroom and watching everyone dancing, smiling to herself. She glanced over at the entrance to see a few men walking in, and one of them caught her eye and her breath got stuck in her throat. Frantically, she looked around for Connecticut and saw him charming three beautiful young women. She rushed over to him and tugged on his sleeve, gaining the attention of all four of them. “Evan! Evan!” 

“Oh! Uh—” He looked over at the three women. “Do excuse me, ladies, it appears my little sister needs me a moment.” They nodded, and Danielle took him a few steps away. “What is it? Is something wrong?” 

“Evan, it’s him! The soldier!” She pointed to one of the soldiers that had entered the ball. His blonde hair and bright blue eyes were just the same as when he saved her at the rally. He appeared even more handsome in the formal dress. “What do I do? Oh, I can’t let him see me, I wasn’t prepared for him to be here tonight. Oh Evan, what do I do?” She rambled frantically, clinging to her brother’s arm while keeping her eyes glued to the boy. “Wait here.” Was all he replied. Danielle looked up at him to see that smirk on his face. The one where he was about to cause trouble. “Evan, no.” 

“What?” 

“Do not go over there! Evan please! Don’t embarrass me!” 

“Who said I was going to embarrass you?”

“That grin on your face.” 

“Just stay here, will you?” 

“No. You’re not going over there.” 

“Stay here, or no going out on the boat for two weeks.” 

“Two weeks!?” 

“So, pick your poison, sister. I’m just going to go over and talk to him. Okay?” She was quiet for a moment, debating in her head whether or not she was going to risk embarrassment from him, or not be allowed on the ocean for two whole weeks. She knew her brother well enough to know he’d stick to his word no matter how much she begged. “Fine. Just—don’t embarrass me, please.” 

“You have my word.” He bowed to her in almost a mocking way and weaved through the crowd and reached the boy and Danielle felt anxiety growing in the pit of her stomach as she watched her brother introducing himself to the boy. 

Evan walked up to the boy who looked about thirteen years old. “Excuse me, Finley, isn’t it?” The boy looked up at him. Danielle wasn’t lying about how blue his eyes were. “Yes? I’m sorry, do I know you?” 

“No, perhaps you’ve heard of me. My name is Evan Collender-Kirkland.” The boy’s eyebrows raised. “Kirkland? Where are you from?” 

“Connecticut.” 

“Ah, so you’re one of the northerners causing trouble?” Evan chuckled, “Guilty as charged. You’re from Florida, correct?” He nodded. “You know, we actually met once.” Finley cocked his head. “We did?” 

“Well, not really. We were at the same event. The rally you…dropped in on the other night?” 

“I see.” 

“Actually, my sister was there as well. Come on, you should meet her.” Without letting him answer, Evan placed a hand on the boy’s back and lead him towards where he told Danielle to stay. 

The young girl felt herself stiffen a bit when she saw her brother leading the boy in her direction. She seriously considered turning and running while she still had the chance. But it was too late, Connecticut and the boy were already slowing down in front of her. They stopped, and she could tell that the boy recognized her. “Finley, this is my little sister, Danielle Collender-Kirkland. Danielle, this is Finley Parker-Kirkland of the Florida Colonies.” Danielle curtsied “A pleasure to formally meet you, Mr. Parker.” 

“The pleasure is mine, Miss Collender.” He bowed. “Well, if you two will excuse me, I was having a lovely conversation with some lovely ladies.” He smiled and winked down at Danielle, making her smile at him before turning and walking away. She turned back to the boy. “I’d like to thank you for letting me go the other night, I know you didn’t have to do that.” 

“Don’t give it another thought. Most of the criminals in jail are rough men, I wouldn’t be able to let a distinguished lady such as yourself spend time in such an awful place.” He smiled softly at her. In the proper light and un-rushed setting, she could really take in how handsome he was. “So which colony are you from?” 

“The northern part of Massachusetts Colony.” 

“So, your one of the northerners causing trouble just like your brothers, are you?” 

“I’ll admit that I sometimes find amusement in yanking England’s chain.” She replied with a hint of a playful smile. Finley smiled as well. “I’d be lying if I said I never caused England any trouble either.” Danielle giggled a bit. “Really?” 

“Oh yes. Spain used to by my guardian and I would travel the seas with him as a pirate.” Danielle became intrigued and stepped closer to him. “A pirate? Really? I wouldn’t have pegged you as the type.” 

“Yes, I know my British uniform can be deceiving.” He smiled and adjusted his jacket over his tunic. "Would you like to dance, Miss Collender?" She smiled at him and allowed him to take her hand. "Please, Danielle is fine." He smiled back at her, and they danced the whole night, thankfully without Theodore causing a fuss over her.


	2. Coming Home

March 29, 1870

This was not the ideal birthday.

The state of Texas was turning 25 years old today. She had stopped physically aging a few years ago, but according to Alfred she still had some maturing to do. Riley was hopefully in the final stages of her reconstruction, the civil war ended only a few years ago, and she was one of the last states to come back to the country. South Carolina had been the first, which was interesting since he was the first to rebel. Then Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, and Louisiana. She was the next focus. It had been almost a year since Louisiana had joined again and he was already readjusting to life back in the U.S. But Riley hadn't been allowed to see any of the other states until her Reconstruction was over, not even her former fellow comrades in case their negativity influenced each other. America was taking no risks.

This isolation therapy was taking its toll and Riley was getting sick of only meeting with Alfred, Sam, and the government to work on her attitude. This was her birthday, the anniversary of when she stopped being a republic and joined America officially, which she knows only pissed Mexico off further, but that was a whole other issue.

Texas sat at her desk, taking a break from reading some dragging documents to look through her mail. It was government notice after government notice until one caught her eye. It was labeled from the capitol, but something about it was odd. The stamp was different from the others.  
Gingerly she took her letter opener and peeled away the top of the envelope, removing the folded letter from inside.

"Dear Riley,  
It's been a long time since our last communication, and to be honest, I have missed you."

The state frowned slightly, knowing exactly who the letter was from. Michigan was a friend of hers since she joined the union, and the war had put a huge rift between the two of them.

"But I wanted to take this opportunity to wish you a happy twenty fifth. I know I'm not supposed to be mailing you, and America would be angry if he found out I forged a government letter, but I could not help myself. I know your reconstruction is a winding and agonizing road for you, especially since you loath government work, but I wanted you to know you have my support. I am eagerly awaiting the day you return so I can welcome you like a true friend...like I've missed doing.

Please don't make me wait too much longer,

Michael Louis Smith"

Riley set the letter down and became lost in thought. She hadn't really thought about Michael in a long time, but simply recalling his neat brunet hair and bright green eyes made her feel nostalgic, which was rare. He was her best friend. And from the sound of it he missed her just as much as she missed him.  
She sighed and tightened her hair in the ponytail when she realized what she had to do.

That night she rode to see America, she didn’t have time to let him know she was coming, but this needed to get done. Lucky for her, he was already staying in Austin with her. 

She arrived at his house and tied up her horse outside and knocked on his door. She could see from the light on upstairs that he was awake and knowing him would be up for another half hour at least catching up on work that would have to be done by tomorrow. After a moment the old wooden door swung open and his eyebrows shot up "Riley? What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I'm ready."

"Ready?"

"Ready to rejoin the union." His usual blinding smile spread onto his face "Really? This is great, Texas! Come on in, I'll grab the forms!" He rushed to his study and she followed more slowly. "What made you want to come back so suddenly?" He asked after he set the forms and quill in front of her. "Can't I just have decided it's time?"  
"Riley, you're a lot of things, but a flip-flopper isn't one of them. Come on, I'm your big brother! You can tell me!"

"It's none of your business." She replied shortly as she signed her name on a form "Wait a minute, today is your birthday!"

"Yeah."

"Did you miss being a state! Were you feeling nostalgic for me?" She scoffed "Don't flatter yourself."

"Aww Riley! I've missed you too!" Without warning he lunged and hugged her. "ARGH! Alfred!" She finished signing and pushed him off of her. Once she stood again, she brushed herself off. "I'll trust you to get those papers to the president. I'll see you at the next meeting, Al."

"Wait! Is it because of Michael?"

"Goodbye Alfred!" She slammed the door behind her and walked out.


	3. Down in New Orleans

April 25th, 1862

Cannon fire and gunshots could be heard all around the harbor. Louisiana was assigned to the USS Manassas, an ironclad ship. Men were running all around the bow, trying to shoot whatever union soldier came close. The yanks had been in the process of taking New Orleans for the past couple of weeks and had already taken two forts. Percy was worried. Worried that the confederacy would lose one of its most important cities tonight. Percy was already starting to feel the fatigue of fighting these battles.

He felt the iron ship shake as it rammed into the side of another ship, doing less damage to the other boat than he would have hoped. And to add to this wonderful moment, union soldiers started hopping aboard and attacking his comrades. He drew his sword and started lunging at the federals, killing them off one by one, helping other confederate soldiers who were in greater danger than others.

But out of the corner of his eye, he saw a yank heading towards the control room, in an attempt to steal the ship, he was on. He soon recognized the man. Alfred. The man he had once called his older brother, the one who took him away from his father was the one bright enough to try and take his ship. "Not today." He growled, gripping the handle of his sword tighter.

He soon ran after him, swiftly killing any union man who got in his way. Percy jumped in the country's way and snarled at him as the captain hit one of the confederate soldiers with the butt of his gun. "Where do you think you're goin', yankee!" He taunted the man.

Alfred looked surprised to see him, as if the state would turn down an opportunity to protect his own city. Percy knew he would see America eventually during the battles, it might as well be here. The look on North's face reminded him of the same look he had when France handed him over...He shook his head slightly to clear away the thought, he had to focus.

"I won't let you take my city!" He yelled as he charged forward, his sword ready to slice at the country. Blocking the attack, America held up his bayonet, and pushed Louisiana back. "Why don't you actually put up a fight!" he yelled over the sound of the fight going on around him. "I'm not going to fight you!"

"Coward!" Percy growled back, anger boiling inside of him as he charged at Alfred once more. But Alfred elbowed the state in the chest, sending him back against the rails of the ship.

Suddenly, Louisiana felt light headed and the now aching of his back from the iron bars didn't help in the slightest. "Stop this now!" Alfred yelled at him. But Percy tried standing back up, but a trembling overtook him, and he slumped back down. A coughing fit shook him, and he tasted a familiar taste in his mouth, almost like metal. Blood. "Louisiana?" Suddenly, the hurting against his back wasn't just caused by the rails of the boat as he felt a warm, thick liquid on his back.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled at the country, trying not to choke on the blood pooling in his mouth. He felt the boat shake around him. "We have to go now!" Alfred yelled, and Percy tried looking up at the country "I ain't leaving!"

"You don't get a choice!" America responded, and the state felt Alfred push him overboard. Soon, the cool water was all he felt around him, and he could hardly keep himself afloat. He soon heard Alfred dive in and wrap an arm around the state. He was too weak to object his help. The state felt the heat of the ironclad going up in flames. America had saved him, but that doesn't mean he owed the stupid northerner anything.

The next thing he knew he knew, he was convulsing out water mixed with a little bit of blood and felt it run down the side of his face. Still not opening his eyes he lay there, hearing the clicking sound of a gun out of ammunition. There was some shuffling in the sand around him. "What have you done!" He heard the familiar sound of Confederacy's voice over him, clearly yelling at America for putting the poor boy in this state.

Another voice broke in, along with several footsteps. "Weapons down now!" Union soldiers must have surrounded them, there was a pause, and the man spoke again "I said drop 'em!" Percy opened his green eyes to see Alfred and Sam glaring at each other, Confederacy's musket was in the sand and a group of Yankees surrounded them on the beach. The state tried to stand, but one of the soldiers kicked him back down, causing him to cough out a little more blood and crash back into the sand. One of them stepped forward to get Sam. "Stop!" Alfred said, causing one of his soldiers to pause. "Let them go."

"But captain, they-" So Alfred's a captain, eh?

"One is badly injured and the other will only cause problems. There's no point in trading them or sending them to a camp." Alfred cut him off before returning South's glare.

He felt Confederacy help him up off the sand and help him onto his horse. As they rode off, he cast a glance back at America, there was almost a look of sadness in the young country's eyes as he watched them go. Suddenly, the fatigue took over and he blacked out.

The next morning, he woke up in the medicine tent. "You're finally awake." A nurse said, walking over with a cup of water for him to drink, he gulped it eagerly, wanting to get rid of the metallic taste in his mouth. "What happened...?"

"You must have blacked out after you got wounded last night."

"What of New Orleans? What happened there?" the nurse sighed, almost sadly. "The union has captured the city. I can imagine rations will be even fewer than they were before, I'm afraid." Then it all came back to him, all the images of last night flashed in his head. "Alfred..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing... just- nothing."

"Alright. You should get some more rest before you head back out there, Hun. You're still pretty weak from losing so much blood. That was a mighty deep cut you got last night." he simply nodded distractedly.

How could New Orleans be gone? What trade from other countries could they possibly get now? That's what they depended upon, it's what they needed.


	4. Tea in the Harbor

December 16, 1773

Massachusetts crept on top of the boat with the other men dressed as Native Americans, he walked to the far side of the boat as the leader gave the signal, they all started to dump the tea, barrel after barrel into the harbor. Theodore smirked down at the ink black water as the crates slowly sank and ruined the tea leaves inside. The men on the ship were whistling and cheering as the splashes from the crates sounded loud, crashing against the water. Theo began to feel a little pride in himself "Hahaha! Take that, England!" Theodore yelled and laughed triumphantly.

A crowd started to gather at the docks, some cheering and some glaring angrily at the men on the ship. "Excuse me my king," one of the men imitated a British accent "but I regret to inform you, those nasty rebels in America threw all our tea into the Boston harbor, what are we going to do?" another man chimed in "Those rubbish Americans, now we have no tea! How will we live!? Oh the horror!" the men laughed and threw over some more barrels.

Then the British soldiers came, and people made room for them to get on the ship. Some of the men dove into the water and others tried to sneak past the soldiers, including Massachusetts. "Hey! Not so fast!" Theodore heard a British accent behind him and felt something hit him before blacking out.

He woke, a pain in the back of his head and aching all over. He groaned and looked around, three of the walls were brick and the one in front of him were steel bars "Crap, I got myself put in jail again. crap." he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head "Owww..."

It was a good hour or so before he saw a British soldier standing in front of the gate. Theodore smirked at him "Hey Arthur.” England glared and unlocked the door before motioning Massachusetts to come out. He stood and led the way out of the jail house, squinting as he exited the dark building. A stagecoach was waiting for them "Ohh, how fancy." Theodore pretended to admire it with a smug grin on his face.

"Just get in and stop talking." Arthur commanded the young colony.

For the first few minutes they were quiet before Britain spoke "Why must you do this? Why are you always causing trouble?"  
Theo looked at him and narrowed his eyes "Why am I doing this? Are you seriously asking why!? We thought we were making it very clear!"

"We?"

"Me, people of my state, the other colonies." Britain sighed, "Why don't you understand that I need to tax you?"

"You need to? You need to infuriate America!?"

"Yes! Ever since my war with France I've been low on money, I need to tax you, so my government won't fall apart!" Theo scoffed "Yeah and fit your precious king's absorbent lifestyle of parties and other goods that are an extreme luxury here. Hell, I have to live with my siblings ‘cause I can't afford to live on my own!"

"I'm sorry, but it's necessary that I do this. I hope one day you'll understand."

"And what about Vincent and Gabriel and Danielle!? They're just kids and I have to look after them too!"

"That's exactly why they can't have you being in jail constantly. You need to shape up or I won't let you out so often." Theodore looked Arthur dead in the eyes "Yes you will. You'll bail me out every time. Because you care about me and the other colonies. But listen here, if you don't do something about all these soldiers everywhere and the taxes," the vehicle slowed to a stop "then me and the others are out of this family. And there will be no more warnings." Arthur stared at him, surprised by the anger and intensity in Massachusetts' eyes. Theodore then opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.


	5. Swingers of New York

The late thirties were booming. Times were great in the wonderful city of New York. Amber was at her favorite dance hall, and everyone in the country was relieved after prohibition was repealed a few years ago, although that never stopped mostly the northern states from "obtaining" alcohol anyway--through one way or another.

Amber was wearing a fetching black and white dress that showed off her skinny figure quite well and accented with her bright red lipstick. She walked over to the bar to order herself another drink, earning some whistles from men as she passed them. The blonde state ordered a fruity cocktail, looking around the bar while she waited. But something, or rather someone, at the other end of the bar caught her eye. He was laughing loudly, showing off a row of pearly white teeth, his blond hair was slicked back, and his bright blue eyes looked vibrant and young. His muscular build was familiar to her immediately. Smiling she grabbed her drink and sauntered over to him, not gaining his attention until she was right beside him. "Well look at what the cat dragged in." She spoke, her smooth feminine voice contrasting with her New York accent. The man turned and smiled widely when he recognized her. "Hey there Amber! Good to see ya!" 

"It's been a while, Alfred, how have you been?" She sat down in the stool next to him and he turned to face her, his scotch in his hand. "I've been great! A lot better since the crash a few years ago." She sighed. "Tell me about it, now I have a real job again." 

"Much better than bootlegging, right?" he raised an eyebrow and she laughed nervously, "Hey, it's legal now, so no fuss!" She took a sip of her drink, and then realized something. "Speaking of jobs, I'm surprised you're here on Manhattan, I would've thought you'd be in D.C. or meeting with the other Allies." 

"I have a meeting with England tomorrow morning here in New York." 

"Ouch." She took another sip of her drink. "When was the last time you saw him?" America asked, looking over at her as he finished his scotch. "Battle of Johnstown I think." 

"What, in 1781?" She nodded "Wow, that was like 150 years ago." 

"158." he chuckled "You had that number right on the tip of your tongue, didn't you, Amber." 

"What can I say, I am a woman who's good at math." 

"Or maybe you just always know that exact number." New York finished her drink when a swing song started up. "Hey Alfie, you still know how to dance, don't you?"

"Of course." 

"Well c'mon!" She grabbed his wrist and led him to the dance floor. As they both started to feel the beat, he swung her around in his arms, both of them enjoying the thrill of moving around so fluently on the dance floor. She hadn't danced with her brother in years, since the early thirties really. She had forgotten how much fun it was to just let go and dance with someone she loved to be around. 

The song ended and Alfred and Amber finally finished dancing, both slightly out of breath. "Wow..." 

"I haven't danced like that in a long time, Al." New York chuckled, regaining her breath. "That was fun! You're a real good dancer, Amber."   
"Thanks, big bro." She smiled widely up at him when someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned. It was a man, handsome with dark hair, tan skin, clean shaven face and dark eyes. "Hey doll, why don't you and I go "dancing" elsewhere~?" 

"No thanks." She rolled her eyes and was about to turn back to America when he grabbed her arm tightly. "Hey, don't be like that, huh? I can show you a real time, baby." he gripped her tighter and pulled her a little closer to him. "H-Hey!" Her heart was beating faster, and fear spread into her blue violet eyes as she looked at his dangerously smirking face. 

"Hey man, why don't you back off of her." Alfred removed the man's hand aggressively and gently pushed Amber behind him, glaring down at the man. "Psh, what are you, her bodyguard?" 

"No. I'm her older brother. And you'd better get to stepping unless you wanna dance with me, buddy." 

"Oh please, what are you gonna do?" America stepped closer, towering over him. "One last warning." 

"Oh, come on, pudge, I can take you." Then quick as a flash America reared back and punched the man in the face. The blow was so powerful it sent the man stumbling back and he was holding his face which was now starting to bleed from the nose. The whole club was staring at them now. "Alfred, we should be going now..." She said nervously as two of the man's friends were walking over to them, looking very unhappy. "Oops, you're right." He took her wrist and they both ran out of the dance hall and out to the street. 

As they rushed along the dark, dimly lit sidewalk Alfred kept glancing behind him to make sure the men from the dance hall weren't following her. "America." He looked down at New York, she was clinging to his arm as they walked. "Yeah? What's up?" 

"Thank you." She looked down at her black dance shoes as they were walking. "I hate to imagine what would have happened if you weren't there with me." 

"Hey, that's my job, I am the hero after all." He grinned his usual wide smile, but she still didn't look up at him and his smile faded. "You are my little sister, I'll always be there to protect you." He put his arm around her and held her close to him as they walked. "You know that, New York." 

They finally arrived back at her apartment and they both walked inside. "Thanks Alfred, but I think I'll be okay now." 

"Nope! As the hero, and your big brother, I will stay here tonight to ensure you're safe!" He sat down on the couch and she began taking off her make-up. "America, you really don't have to do that." He had already taken off the vest he was wearing and getting comfortable on her sofa. "Nope! Too late." She chuckled at his stubbornness "If you insist then, Alfred." By the time she came back out in her nightgown the man was already asleep and sprawled out. He's a good big brother.


	6. Wild West

Two strangers rode on their horses into the small town. They'd heard tales it was new and there weren't many people here yet, but the buildings were either still under construction, or falling apart. Everything seemed to be covered in dust, like an old antique shop, from the barren desert surrounding the small town. They tied their horses up by the saloon and began whispering to each other before heading in.

Meanwhile inside the saloon the sheriff was having a drink with the townsfolk. "Sharif Miller," the deputy confronted her. She was tan and had had her almost orange colored hair in a ponytail under her light brown hat, and her sheriffs’ outfit was a light peach color that went with the high brown leather boots she had on. The deputy, Harrison, was a younger man, but with his high wound attitude his over exaggerated stress caused his mahogany colored hair to already start graying. "We have a few visitors in town." He put down a wanted poster in front of her "Wanted; Dead or Alive: $50,000" was printed on top. Below were pictures of a couple men. Over the picture on the right read "Samuel D. Johnson" and over the one on the left read "Andrés Santiego" she smirked slightly. "They're outside the saloon sheriff! What should we do?" 

"Don't go freakin' out on me already, Harrison." She paused a moment, deciding what to do. "We'll let 'em in. I know these two cons. I'll get ‘em out o' town." 

"But how, sheriff?" 

"My presence here'll be enough."

Outside..."Are you sure this is the right town Andrés? You didn't get us lost again, did ‘ya?" 

"Yes Sam, this is right. I know it. I've checked three times now." 

"I don't know why we had to come to this ol' crap town anyway." 

"Cause. Those other outlaws said this town was easy. That the sheriffs so dumb, you can tell just by looking at him." Andres began to explain to his partner "And that they didn't bother with this town cause it's too easy."

"If it's so easy, Andrés, then why didn't they just go after it themselves? Wouldn't it be easier to get more money?" 

"I don't know. But what I do know, is one man's loss is another man's gain." He walked up the steps of the saloon "Now, let's stop wasting time and go in already." He opened the doors and walked in, Sam behind him. As they walked in, the men inside went about their business, playing cards, smoking and casting them cold, hostile glances every now and then. 

The sheriff had her hat down, shading her eyes, a piece of straw clenched in her teeth. "Well, well, well." She spoke up and the two cons turned towards her "Look what we got 'ere." She lifted up her hat, revealing her blue-gray eyes, smirking at the shocked looks on the boy's faces. "A couple children visitin' our little town." She slid the wanted poster down a wooden table, so it was right in front of Sam and Andrés. Sam looked down at the poster, then looked back up at her. "Riley, it's been a few years since I've seen you--" one of the men at the table stood so he towered over Sam, "Sheriff Miller to you, outlaw." She chuckled "Easy now," the man sat, and she looked back up at the boys. "50 thousand dollars is a lot of money, boys. But I'm going to make this very easy for you two. Either you can ride your sorry asses out of here, or, you can let me collect my 50 thousand dollars." Sam narrowed his eyes "You know we'd never run away from you. You wouldn't turn us in." She smiled even more.

She shut the cell door, after a few men in the tavern threw them in. "You. Go to the next town and see where we can collect our fifty grand." She commanded, he nodded and left the Sheriff house. "Hi Riley." Andres finally spoke after the men had gone and Riley was at her desk "It's been a long time since we last saw each other." She glared up at him and sternly commanded, "Don't speak. Or I'll kill you myself, Mexico." 

"Come on, Riley," he got up and walked to the bars "can't we just talk?" She picked up her gun from next to her hand on the desk and shot above his head, creating a hole in the ceiling, causing them both to jump a bit, "Another word, and I will personally ride all the way to the border to throw you across and feed you to the rattlesnakes, after shooting you in the head. Clear?" He sat back down on one of the bunk beds that was attached to the wall. She went back to her work and there was an unsettling silence for a few moments. "How did you become a sheriff?" Sam finally asked "Well, there were a lot of low-life cons like you two harassing the town, I drove em all out. They elected to make me sheriff and I have nowhere else to go and it was the only place I was respected as a woman. So, I took the job. Now, any more questions? Or are you goona let me take care of my town?" She stood up and left the two in the cell to try and figure out what to do with them later. 

That night she came back and woke them up "How did you two boys get so mixed up with so many people at all of them would want you dead or alive!? Sometimes just dead!" She shoved at least ten different wanted posters through the bars. Some with different writing and prices. Sam groaned "I was sleeping, Riley! Why do you have to yell!" 

"Shut up. Just shut up. Listen and listen very carefully, I don't want to see you all auctioned off and have people fighting over who gets your head. Although that would be very amusing to see, and my town could really use the money. Those boards are loose on the wall. Both of you climb out and get your horses, then get out of my town and never come back."

"Wait, you're just letting us go?" 

"Yes. Now get out, you're losing moonlight." She then turned to Andres "You. I never want to see you again. Understand?" He nodded. "Good. Now go, and keep the criminals coming back, I need the money and the amusement." She left, and they started to pry open the wall and climbed out onto the dirt before rushing to their horses, tied to the back of the jailhouse and riding out of sight.


	7. The Lone Star Republic

\--1835--

Riding her horse out west always made Texas feel so free. The dust the clouded around Leo's hooves when he ran made her heart almost sing. Her brother, Mexico, had been the one to teach her how to ride. She loved him nearly to death. But as she pulled aside the Mexico-America border, she looked across the wide expanse of land and smiled softly. She had met the country only a few times, more so recently when the young country had asked for some territories. Mexico would always promptly refuse him. She looked up to the country, he stood up to Britain, the greatest superpower in the world, and won. 

She loved Mexico. He was a wonderful brother, but recently, things had taken a turn for the worse. The American immigrants were expected to become Mexican and to get rid of their slaves. She was torn between her beliefs in her rights, and her family. He wasn't biological, of course, but she had known him since they were young. When he was still Aztec's and she was still Spain's. 

She sighed. Why were things so complicated? She needed answers, she was still only a young colony, could she really make such decisions herself? It seemed like things got worse every day. A young man by the name of Stephen Austin went to Mexico City to try and smooth things over but was thrown in jail for a little over a year. That was almost two years ago. And people wanted to take action. Drastic action. She'd take advice from America, but if Mexico, or Andres as she preferred to call him, found out, she'd be in huge trouble with Santa Anna. She hated the man. Ever since he came to power, he got rid of everything in their government and made it more central. Everyone in the territories hated him, how could they not? 

She looked up to the sky and realized the sun was beginning to set. "C'mon Leo. We should be gettin' home now." She gently kicked his side and he charged off back to the small town where she lived. The wooden buildings were the only thing to welcome her back home though, she tied up Leo in front of the saloon and saw one of her friends walking towards the barn. "Maria!" The young woman turned and waited for Riley to catch up to her. "Where is everyone?" 

"Didn't you hear? There's a meeting in the old barn on the hill tonight." 

"A meeting? About what?" 

"We're taking a vote on our whole Mexico situation, towns across the region are doing it." Maria explained before leading Texas to the barn. They walked in and almost the whole town was sitting on barrels of hay and wooden chairs. A few candle-lit lanterns illuminated the whole building. The town leader, a man named Emil who was about in his thirties stood on a box that was put up against the wall. "Okay! I think most everyone is here. Now we can begin." Riley took a seat on a chair that was off to the side of the crowd. "Everyone here knows that things are starting to get uneasy between our territory and Mexico. We're here to take a vote between being loyal to Mexico, or revolting." 

"All in favor of being loyal?" only one or two hands went up. "Alright. All in favor of revolt?" Most hands went up. Everyone except for her had voted. "Riley. You didn't raise your hand. I thought you were in favor of rebelling?" Maria asked her, gaining some attention to the two of them in the quiet barn. "I'm undecided." 

"What's there to be undecided on!? The man in charge is crazy!" an older man chimed in. Riley narrowed her eyes at him. "And I never said he wasn't. I whole-heartedly agree with you on that. But if we rebel, that means I have to split apart with my family...I don't know if I want to do that." 

"Family-shmamily! I say we rebel now!" The old man yelled again, but Emil put his hand up. "Alright that's enough. Riley has her reasons, and honestly, I didn't expect to get a definite answer from everyone on this. This is a big deal, and it required level headed thinking. There'll be another meeting tomorrow, but for now I want to make sure that everyone is set on their answers. Sleep on it and come back tomorrow." He announced, stepping down from the box. Everyone soon dispersed, but the young territory remained for a moment. "Riley?" She looked up and saw Emil. He had short dark hair, a strong jawline and hazel eyes that were always so soft and understanding. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Do you mind if I ask why you'd have to split up with your brother if we rebel?" 

"It's really complicated."

"I have time." he sat beside her and she sighed. "Let's just say, that he's on the opposing side. I think we'd gain even more bad blood than we have now." 

"Hmm. Well, siblings are siblings. You'll forgive each other I'm sure." When she didn't respond he got up and left. 

Time had gone by, but nothing had changed. Texas was on her way to the town of Gonzales, where riots had started breaking out against the Mexican soldiers. She arrived at night, the moon was high in the sky and stars dotted the blackness. She could see the light of torches in the distance and heard people shouting. She directed her horse over and looked down the street to see a riot of people. She pulled Leo over and walked over to one of the rioters, a young man who looked Mexican-American was shouting at a soldier. "What's going on over here?" he looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "Are you new to town or somthin'?" she nodded. "Well. Ever since a soldier bludgeoned a citizen, we been mighty upset, and now they're gonna try and take our cannon that we use to defend ourselves! Then they're gonna attack us! We know it!" 

The young territory could hardly believe her ears. They were going to attack a defenseless town like that? No. She had to do something to stop this. "Thank you, sir." 

That night she found an inn to stay at, but it didn't calm her thoughts. 

It was the next night and everyone was preparing the town for the soldiers that would come and try to take their cannon away from them. "I want to help you drive away the Mexican soldiers." she told the same young man as last night after she found him that afternoon. He was standing in a group of about four other men. They looked her up and down. Still being a young territory, she had the appearance of being about 16 or 17. Not to mention the fact she was a girl didn't help. They all broke out laughing and she furrowed her eyebrows. "That's a good one young lady, now go get the buildings ready and hide there with the other girls."   
"I'm serious. I'm a Texan citizen who doesn't want this town to be attacked just as much as any of you men. Now. I know for a fact that you need all the help you can get against the Mexican army. So. Are you gonna accept help when it asks you or are you gonna be stubborn and lose." They were all shocked silent, a girl had never talked to them that way before, especially one as young as her. "Help the men prepare the muskets near the armory." The younger one told her, she smiled in victory, nodded and walked in that direction. 

Evening finally came, and Riley sat atop of Leo, side by side with the men who had their muskets. Only a select few had horses as well. Finally, they arrived. It was a corporal and five enlisted men all on horseback. She recognized one of them. Andres. She felt a little pang of guilt at seeing him here, but this is what it had to be. He seemed shocked to see her in the lines, and never took his eyes off of her. 

"Well. I can assume with the way you're all holding muskets, that you're not handing over this cannon." The corporal spoke, his eyes were on one of the men. "No." Riley spoke and he looked over to her and directed his horse to walk closer to her. "Well, I didn't realize they were enlisting girls in their little army." he sneered, and she narrowed her eyes. "We're not handing over this cannon." 

"If you refuse to respect a soldier, then I'll be forced to come back with reinforcements." 

"You have big talk for a corporal." she commented, and she could see him grip the reins tighter on his horse. "Are you going to make me come back with more soldiers!?"

"Yes. We're not gonna let you take away our defense." He huffed and turned his horse away. "Fine. But you Texans brought this upon yourselves." He galloped away, four of the five men following. Andres lingered, looking at her, his bright green eyes sad before he quickly turned and caught up with the other men he had come with. "I'm sorry, Brother." 

As soon as they left several men were sent to neighboring towns to notify them of the situation and to ask for backup. Her brother's eyes were burned into her, that's all she could see all night. His green eyes looking sad and hurt, like he knew something was coming, but so did she. 

September 27:

Many people that saw Riley walking around cast glances and murmured things about the brave girl who stood up to the Mexican soldiers. She didn't mind having the positive recognition for doing something brave, but she still had that nagging guilt deep down as her brother's sad green eyes were burned into her memory. Spain used to say that there were certain things-some good, some bad-that are burned into a country's mind forever, and that she'd understand when she got older and had to make more decisions on her own. Now she understood. 

Then a man approached her, he had wavy dark hair and an almost serious look on his face that Riley guessed to be the way he always looked. "Hello, you must be the young lady who faced those soldiers last night." He spoke with a southern American accent. "I am." 

"My name is Stephen Austin." the name instantly clicked in her mind, he was one of the most well-respected men in Texas. He used to be a part of the Mexican government until he was thrown in jail without trial for being suspected of supporting the Texan revolution. He had been officially freed barely two months ago, and now he was here in Gonzales. "I suppose from the look on your face, you know who I am." He joked lightly. "Yes sir, I do. But why would someone like you approach me personally?" 

"It's not often you hear about a young lady doing something so bold. You must care about this revolution." She thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "I do what I can to ensure our rights are protected." she answered, somewhat vaguely. "Good. 'Cause the word 'round here is that 100 troops are headed our way at this moment. And you seem like a bright young girl." 

"Sir, where are you going with this?" 

"Those 100 men will be here in two days. We need someone to help us regather troops to aid us. Would you be willing to help?" her blue-gray eyes widened in surprise. "It would be an honor, sir." 

"Alright. I look forward to you help." was all he said before striding off down the street. Riley smiled to herself, now was her chance to prove herself as a colony. The world would be watching, there was no way she could fail. 

Two days later and the Mexican army arrived on the west side of the river. The Texans had made preparations to make sure the boats and ferry from the riverbank had been moved and that some of the town militia of eighteen men were on the other side waiting for them. The soldiers were informed that Andrew Ponton, the Spanish appointed executive of the town, was out of town, and they would be forced to wait on their side of the river until his return. They made camp near the edge, all Riley could do was stand near the edge of town and watch the soldiers, hoping that a certain young country wasn't among them. But all she could do was hope.   
She had cut her long hair short, to just above her shoulders and tied it with her red ribbon. She used some bandages to cover her chest to appear more masculine. If she was going to have a part in this revolution, she had to fit in with the rest of the men, although she’d hoped she could be herself. 

As the sun set, at least eighty men had ridden into town to aid the Texans against the Mexicans. Many of them stood guard to ensure the soldiers didn't try anything risky while the town slept. Texas had a hard time resting, she was worried if these choices she was making would tarnish her relationship with her older brother forever. She had led the greater part of her life with him by her side, she could hardly remember a day when he was there, but her lack of imagination could soon become her reality. 

The next day the Mexican commander, a man named Francisco de Castaneda, requested again that the cannon be brought out peacefully, and was again denied. He was told firmly that the Texans would never hand over the cannon on their own. In reality the townspeople were stalling for time until more reinforcements could arrive. 

Two days later a meeting was being held to determine whether or not the people of Gonzales would attack the Mexican soldiers or not. Riley was allowed to attend this meeting which was being led by John Henry Moore, a man from Tennessee. He had had experience with fighting before, he had gotten in several skirmishes with natives along the Colorado river. "Alright. Let's start this off and see where our opinions are. All in favor of handing the cannon over to the Mexicans peacefully." no man raised his hand. "All in favor of fighting them?" Most of the people in the room raised their hands, including Texas. She had to stay strong in these times and do what was best for her colony, not her family. 

The Texans ran to dig up the cannon and place it on its wheels, and because of a lack of cannonballs they were forced to gather metal scraps and form them into acceptable ammunition. At nightfall the Mexican troops were seen packing up their things and moving upriver about seven miles and regrouping there. 

October 2nd everyone was gathering together on the riverbanks at around 7pm, preparing to set out and finally fight with the Mexicans. Tonight, this revolution would officially start, and Riley was ready. Even if she faced Andres on the battlefield, she would do only as a good soldier would do, there was no room for family in times of war. 

It took a long time to track down the Mexican soldiers, and a thick fog had settled, slowing the Texan's progress. Riley had brought Leo with her, and the steady rhythm would normally be putting her to sleep if her heart weren't beating so fast. It was around 3 am when they finally reached the Mexican's camp, they were preparing to go in when a dog started barking and alerted the soldiers of the Texan's arrival. The soldiers acted fast and began firing at the oncoming colonists, they frantically ran for cover in the nearby trees, one horse panicked and threw its rider off of him, the rider was swiftly carried to the safety. 

Three hours pass and just for safety the Mexicans retreat and the Texans reveal themselves again and begin firing at the soldiers as they run. In retaliation the Mexicans once again attacked with about forty mounted men and the colonists are forced to hide in the trees. The horsemen, unable to follow them retreated to the bluff again. 

The fog finally lifted, and the commander of the Mexicans sent over a Dr. Smither to request a meeting with Moore. A few Texans ran over to him and arrested him, suspicious as to why he was with the enemy. He was brought over in front of Moore. "All he wants to do is talk, this way no one else has to get hurt, Moore." the doctor explained, and everyone awaited Moore's reply. He waited a moment, thinking it over. "Fine, I'll meet with him. Until we're over, no one will make a move at the enemy." it was more of a command to the Texans rather than a meeting condition. Moore and Castaneda met together in between their armies and exchanged words for a while, neither seemed to raise their voice at the other and the meeting stayed professional. 

There were murmurs of suspicion and curiosity among the men. Riley had allowed Leo to rest in the grass and brushed her hand along his side. The poor boy seemed exhausted, this was more excitement than the two were used to. She tried to distract herself with Leo but couldn't help but think about Mexico and Spain. Things were so much happier when they were little, before Mexico rebelled and left Spain. Things were better then. The more she thought about it, she realized tears were brimming her eyes, she shut her eyes tight in hope it would hide those away. "He's coming back!" a man near her exclaimed and the Texans looked expectantly at their leader. 

Some men started waving a white flag, at first Riley was alarmed and thought they were surrendering, but upon closer inspection the flag had a design. It was a picture of a cannon with the caption "Come and Take It" The young colony smirked and helped ready the cannon aimed at the Mexican soldiers, "Ready....Aim.... FIRE!" the cannon exploded with a loud bang and a ball was sent straight at their camp. Before the Texans could ready another shell, the Mexicans had cleared out and retreated. The men started shouting and cheering in victory. 

It was more than a year since the beginning of the Texas Revolution, things had been going up and down since their original victory at Gonzales. Riley was currently stationed at the Alamo Garrison, but she was wishing she could be anywhere else. Everything was chaos and the Texans seemed to be losing. They had suffered at least a hundred casualties, the Mexicans had suffered several hundred more, but the Texans were still greatly outnumbered. Riley was losing more and more hope by the second.

And finally, while hidden in an old barrack building, she watched as the Mexican flag was raised. She'd lost. "No...no, no, no..." she murmured before she coughed violently, small specks of blood on her worn uniform. Mexican troops began rounding up whatever Texans they could find and either taking them prisoner or shooting them on the spot. They fired into the barracks she was hiding in, letting out a good spray. Just after they stopped, she began to feel warm blood gathering on her left shoulder. The door was kicked in, only one soldier entered and was just about to shoot her when the dust began to clear. Riley was confused when he began lowering his weapon and stared at her. Then the dust settled, and she saw someone she hadn't seen in a year. "Riley?" 

"Andres." she spat coldly. "Riley I-" 

"Well? What are you waiting for!? Shoot me! Get this over with! You want to take me home, right!? It might as well be like this since I'll never go back willingly!" 

"Riley, just...please...stop this, it's not doing either of us any good." 

"Never, you Mexican pig!" He looked sad, then shocked when he noticed her bright red shoulder. His absence of talking made the young girl realize the agonizing pain and cringe, hissing inwards and keeling over. "Riley!" he made a step closer "Don't you dare move!" She raised her gun in a shaky left hand while her right clutched her wound. "Riley, please-" 

"I said stay back!" she cocked the gun. She felt a burning sensation all over, rage seeping inside her. "All I want is to be free! To not be forced to do things by your centralist government! Can't you see that!? All I want is my freedom!" she bowed her head again in exhaustion and defeat "I just want what you wanted..." She looked back up at him to see shock in his eyes, like he had never considered that she was just like him, and he was Spain. 

"Riley...I never wanted any of this..." 

"Well too little too late, brother." she spat out the word with distaste and resentment. "I love you, Hermana." was all he had to say before he ran towards her and knocked her out with the end of his musket. 

A year had passed since Riley gained her independence and now went by the 'Lone Star Republic'. At the moment she was getting off the train with her president, Sam Houston. They were in the state of Maryland, at the US capitol of Washington DC. Riley had her first meeting with the country today and was honored to have the opportunity to meet him. She had admired him since he rebelled against Great Britain, he was an inspiration to her when she was fighting against Mexico.   
She arrived at the meeting room while President Houston was meeting with the US President Martin van Buren. The young country took a deep breath before walking in to see two young men, both about her age. The taller one had bright blue eyes and golden hair while the shorter one had dark brown hair and gray eyes that possibly couldn't be more bored if he tried. "Hello, you must be-" 

"Hey! I'm America, but you can call me Alfred, and this grouch standing next to me is Sam." the blond one interrupted her "So you're America? It's a pleasure to meet you in person, I've heard a lot about you. I'm the Lone Star Republic, but you both may call me Riley if you want." 

"Pleasure to meet ya, Riley." Sam greeted her, a lameness in his tone. "So, you fought against Mexico, huh? It's pretty cool that you won, too! That was really brave!" 

"Really? Well. I was just doing what you did against England." 

"Yeah, what I did was pretty brave. I had at least thirteen colonies with me, you were just on your own." 

"I suppose. So, enough with greetings, let's get down to business." She seemed to get a small grin-or at least a resemblance of one-out of Sam at her direct attitude. "So, like you said, I officially fought against Mexico for my independence and won. I'd like to be recognized as the country I have become..." 

The meeting went on and America seemed willing and cooperative with her requests. Now all she had to do was get the rest of the world on her side and the future could turn brighter for the new country.


	8. Meet at the Docks

\--1777--

Danielle sat at the window, tapping her foot anxiously, waiting for the men to arrive at her doorstep. Vincent sat in the living room, smiling at her. He was trying to hide his excitement as well and act cool. “Are you really that excited to see them, Dani?” 

“Of course, Vince! I haven’t seen them in six months! I’m just glad Alfie ordered them to come back for a visit!” She replied, looking back at him for a minute. When she turned back around, she saw them walking towards the house, still dressed in uniform. Without missing a beat, she burst through the front door and raced towards them, holding up her dress so she couldn’t trip. “Theo!! Evan!!” They both looked over and smiled at her, opening their arms to receive her in a big hug. She jumped into their arms and did her best to wrap her arms around their necks. “You’re home! I can’t believe you’re really home! I’ve missed you both so much!” 

“Dani! You’re getting so big. Soon, you’ll be your own territory, huh?” Evan commented as she let go of them and Theodore elbowed his older brother roughly. He never was keen on the idea of Danielle going on her own. “You really think so, Evan?” Danielle smiled widely, her bright eyes gleaming. “Sure, why not? Come, on, I can smell the pastries you baked for us from here, and I’m starving.” Evan put a hand on his little sister’s shoulder and walked together back to the house to greet Gabriel and Vincent too. 

That night, Danielle and Gabriel served a hearty dinner with the best they could afford in celebration of Connecticut’s and Massacusetts’ return. “So, how’s the fighting going? We only hear what they put in the papers and what everyone is saying down on the docks.” Vincent asked. “It’s hard to tell. America doesn’t tell us much.” 

“New York has turned traitor though.” Theodore replied with malice heavy in his voice as he took a bite of fish. “Amber? Are you sure?” Rhode Island asked, frowning. “We don’t know that for sure.” Evan replied pointedly, stealing a glance at Theo. “New York City has been under British occupation for some time, and there are reports that she’s become one of England’s aides. But there are mixed things. America says she’s in a difficult position.”

“She’s always been one of his favorites, of course he’d stand up for her.” Massachusetts commented. “We’re just hoping she’s okay. With the war going on, she isn’t in a good position. But enough about us, how are things here in Boston?” Evan asked, changing to subject. Being the oldest of all of them, he was always good at being a peace keeper when things got too serious. “Same as always. Riots, tavern bickering, and lots of work down at the docks.” Gabriel replied with a shrug. “Have you seen any of the other colonies in the fighting?” 

“We saw New York before she was taken by Britain, and her little brother Vermont has been helping in the fight. And we saw Alexander for a bit. But we don’t get to see anyone else. They mostly stick to their own territories, like we do.” 

Dinner was over soon, and Evan was helping Danielle wash up in the kitchen while the others went out to the tavern for a night cap. “I can take care of everything here, Connie.” Danielle smiled as she put a plate in the sink. “No, I’ve been around men and drinking in taverns for six months. I want to spend some time with my little sister.” She chuckled and handed him a bowl to put on a shelf. “You’ve really grown up around here, huh?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“When Theo and I left, you looked about eleven years old. Now you already look thirteen. And now you’re cooking by yourself, cleaning by yourself, and somehow still finding time to practice your piano and violin.” He elaborated, smiling down at her. “You’re growing up, and I’m just sad I’m missing it.” 

“But you’re out fighting! It’s got to be more exciting than cleaning up after Vincent.” 

“It’s not all that glorious, really.” He shook his head; his voice had an odd serious tone in it. “Look, while I’m here, America wants me to go meet with Canada a few towns over to ask for some help on the fronts. Do you want to come with me?” 

“What? Me?” 

“Yeah. I know how close you and Matthew are. I figured you’d like to see him. We’d be going just as normal people. I’m not a soldier here.” 

“So, this is a secret? It must be dangerous, then. Are you sure you want me to come with you?” He took a moment, checking out the window to ensure the other boys weren’t on their way back. “Well, America warned me that there were British Soldiers stationed there on their way south. And there’s someone there I figured you might want to see.” She nearly dropped her plate and looked up at him, her eyes wide. “Are you talking about Finn? Finn’s there?” Evan nodded slowly. “Florida is there. And I’m sure he’d want to see you too.” 

“And you’re okay with that?” 

“I know how much you cared about him before he had to leave for the war. And I don’t like it, but I care about you, Danielle. And if this red-coat makes you happy, then I’m okay with it.” She hugged him tightly. “You’re the best big brother ever!” He chuckled and pat her head. “Yeah, I do my best. I am pretty great. Be ready to leave in a couple days, okay, Dani?” 

“Of course!” She nodded, excitedly. She hadn’t seen Finn since the war started, and it was dangerous to send letters to each other since they were on opposing sides. It might raise eyebrows in his camp if he got letters from Boston, and if her brothers accidentally opened a letter to her from the British Army, it would be a tough thing to explain. 

A few days passed and Connecticut was taking Danielle on the cart up north to where Canada said he’d meet them. “Okay, Dani, this is going to be loyalist territory up here, you can’t mention your support of the continental army. Throw some insults around on us if you have to.” He explained as he led the horse along the bumpy, wooded road. “I know, Evan. I can handle it.” 

“I know you can. I’m just worried about you is all. If they realize we’re patriots, they’ll try to kill us.” 

“But…they can’t, right?” Evan shook his head. “Only a representative can kill another representative. But we can’t have people know that we can’t die so easily. We’ll be accused of being witches again.” 

“Right. Pretend to be a loyalist. I can do that.” 

“Good girl.” 

They finally reached the town, and Evan was certainly right about this town being a stopping place for a British battalion. It seemed like there were more red-coats than normal people around here. Dani scanned each of their faces, trying to find Finn, but between where they entered and the tavern they were staying in, she didn’t find him. What if he wasn’t here? Or he was, and they missed him? Or, even worse, what if he was there and didn’t want to see her. 

They walked into the tavern and Danielle instantly grinned when she saw Canada sitting by himself at a table. “Mattie!” She rushed over to him, and he smiled and hugged her. “Danielle! Evan! It’s good to see you two.” He replied happily in his usual quiet tone. “Good afternoon, Matt, it’s good to see you too.” He shook Canada’s hand and they sat, joining him. “Danielle, could you go to the keeper and get me an ale? And don’t forget about the letter.” She nodded and went to the tavern keeper to get her brother a drink. It was an older woman managing the tavern. She walked back in after calling out something to some children playing out back. “What can I get for ya, lass?” She asked, looking down at Danielle. “A pint for my brother over there.” She pointed to Evan over her shoulder. 

“I don’t recognize ya, where are you from?” She asked with an Irish accent. “My brother and I are just in town on business. Well, his business, I wanted to come with him.” Dani answered as the keeper filled the jug. “Ah—do you know a British soldier by the name of Finley Kirkland? Tan? Blond hair? Blue eyes?” The keeper nodded. “Yeah, comes in here with a couple other officers after his duties are over around dark.” 

“Could you get this letter to him? She asked, handing her a sealed envelope. “It’s from his family.” She nodded and took it. “Yeah, sure, I can do that.” 

“Thank you!” Danielle paid for the pint and passed it back to her brother, and sat while they caught up about the war, and what was happening in Canada. Danielle wanted to listen, but she was too anxious about the possibility of seeing Florida again. What if he didn’t want to see her? They were enemies now, after all. 

That night, Danielle was fixing her hair in the small mirror they were provided in their room. “You look perfect, Dani, stop worrying so much.” Evan sighed from the bed, not looking up from the book he was reading. “I haven’t seen him since the war started, Connie. What if he doesn’t want to see me? What if he hates me now?”   
“Well, if he does, I’ll have to make sure I don’t miss him on the battlefield.” Evan replied in a casual tone. He made like he was joking, but they both knew if Finn were to hurt Danielle like that, Connecticut wouldn’t hesitate to shoot him. 

She leaned against the railing at the docks, tapping her fingers anxiously on the molding and splintering wood, gazing out on the cloudy night as the little visible bits of the moon reflected on the ocean. What if he didn’t come at all? What if he got the letter and decided to sit with his friends in the tavern instead? What if he wanted nothing to do with her now? What if they were just a tryst in Boston? Something easy before the war started, and now that he was an important soldier, he had better things to do? Or what if—

“Danielle?” Her inner ramblings were cut off when someone called out her name behind her. She turned, and her heart nearly burst from her chest. Finn was standing there behind her. Looking a bit older now, and a little more mature than when he left. “Finley. I wasn’t sure if you were going to come.” She smiled a bit at him, and he rushed towards her and hugged her tightly. Her eyes started watering and she hugged him back. “I’ve missed you so much, Dani. Ever since I left, I haven’t stopped thinking about you.” He said, she could tell from his voice that his eyes must be watering too. He pulled away from her, but still held her hands between them. “How did you know I was here?” 

“I wasn’t sure. Connecticut was visiting home this week, and mentioned he heard a group of British soldiers were here and offered to take me up here to see you.” 

“I can’t believe it’s really you, Dani. I’ve missed you so much.” He placed a hand on the side of her face, and she leaned into his hand. They were rough and calloused from all his work, but they still felt warm and loving. “I’ve missed you too. I’ve always been so worried about you all the way out here. You haven’t gotten hurt too badly, have you?” He shook his head. “No. Thankfully the fight doesn’t get down to my territory too often.” She smiled, relieved. “Good. I would be beside myself if anything were to happen to you.” They embraced again, and Danielle took a deep breath. He smelled like gunpowder, and the birch trees of the northern forests.

“Finley!” They both tensed. Finn spun around, Danielle standing behind him. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere. The new shipment came in, and I need you to sort them all out.” Danielle’s eyes shot wide open, and he breath hitched in her throat. She knew that voice. She grew up with that voice. She couldn’t forget that voice. “I—I’ll be right there, Captain.” 

“Step aside, Finley, who are you with?” When Finley hesitated, the voice ordered him to move again. This time he did. He took a small step to the side, placing an arm protectively around Danielle. She looked up at him, to see his face agape. He looked exactly the same as he did when she last saw him. Same green eyes, same messy blond hair. “Danielle?” 

“England.” She replied, her voice quaking. England didn’t say anything for a moment, just looked between the two young colonies. “We’re going back to camp right now. Bring her with you.” 

“Arthur, I can explain—”

“That’s an order, Sargent.” Arthur said as he turned, ready to lead the way back to their camp. Finley looked down at her, contemplating telling her to run. “I’m so sorry, Danielle.” He grasped her arm, gently but firmly and had her walk with him behind England. 

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, and none of them said a word. They arrived in a large tent in their camp, and Arthur sat behind a portable desk covered with papers. “Wait outside, Finley, I’ll deal with you later.” 

“Captain—” 

“Now.” Finn sighed and exchanged a sorrowful glance with Danielle before leaving the tent. Dani sat in a chair across from him. He was silent another moment. “I know how it looked, Arthur, but Finn hasn’t done anything wrong! We weren’t talking about the war or anything, I promise—” He raised up a hand to stop her. “How long have you two known each other?” He asked in a low, steady voice. “We met before the war. He was stationed in New Haven. I went with Theo and Evan to a rally, and he and a few other soldiers crashed it, and began arresting patriots. I hid in an upstairs bedroom and tried to escape out a window, but it was stuck. He came into the room and found me and helped me escape out the window. He said someone like me didn’t belong in a cell. We later met at a party and Evan formally introduced us. Since then, we’d been secretly meeting up until he left for the war. This is the first time I’ve seen him since he was shipped off.” She explained. “I promise, I know nothing about your side, I just wanted to see Finn.” 

“Then how did you know he was here?” 

“Evan told me he might be here.” 

“How does he know?” 

“I didn’t ask.” He nodded after a moment. “Neither of us are spies, Arthur, please don’t punish him. I…I love him.” It was the first time she’d said it out loud. England’s eyebrows raised a bit in surprise. “You already look older than when I last saw you.” She smiled a bit. “That’s what Evan and Theodore said too.” She didn’t hate England as much as her brothers did. He never did anything to her, personally. Sure, there was a little anger there for what he’d done to her brothers, but she didn’t hate him. “This war is making you grow up, huh?” She shrugged. “It’s just Vince and me at the house. And he’s not going to take care of himself, you know how he is.”   
“Yes, Rhode Island has always been stubborn.” He chuckled a bit. “I’m sorry, Arthur.” 

“You’re sorry?” 

“I know how much this war is hurting you. I’m missing Gabe and Evan and Theo every day they’re gone. And I’m sorry you caught Finn and me by the docks. I know that puts you in a difficult position.” He nodded. “Thank you, Danielle. Tell Finn to escort you back to where you’re staying. Then tell him to see me when he’s done that. He’s in trouble, but I’ll be damned if I don’t raise colonies with good manners.” 

She smiled and stood. “Thank you, Arthur. Although I do hope my brothers and America win this war, I will miss you.” He nodded. “Good night, Danielle. Stay safe.” She nodded and she turned and left the tent. Finn looked up at her, worried. “Arthur wants you to walk me back to the inn where I’m staying, then to go back and see him.” Finn nodded and placed an arm around her back and walked her out of the camp. 

“I’m sorry I got you in trouble, I shouldn’t have sent you that letter. I just wanted to see you so badly.” She frowned, looking down at her shoes as they walked through the quiet streets. “Danielle, you have nothing to apologize for. I’d get in trouble with Arthur a thousand times if it meant I could see you.” She looked up at him and he smiled softly at her. “You’re important to me, Danielle. I’ve had feelings for you since I met you at that rally. I don’t care that you’re a patriot, I love you.” That’s the first time he’d said it to her, and she blushed. The way his bright blue eyes looked at her made her heart race. She smiled. “I love you too, Finley.” They arrived at the inn. “Well, go on inside. I’m sure Connecticut is worried about you.” He smiled at her. He looked down both sides of the street to make sure no one was there, then leaned down and kissed her cheek.

His hands lingered in hers for a moment, and she took one last breath of the gunpowder and birch trees that surrounded him and focused on the way his callouses felt against her fingertips. Neither of them wanted to say goodbye, just like the day he left all over again. “I should get back. Arthur is waiting to tear into me.” Finn chuckled. “Stay safe, Finn.” 

“You too, Danielle.” He finally pulled his hands away, and walked walked down the street, disappearing into the misty night. Danielle watched him until he was gone, took a deep breath, then walked back inside the inn to the room she and Evan were sharing. Finn was right, Connecticut was sitting there waiting for her. She saw the curtains were drawn back and realized he’d been watching for her. He frowned at her. “Hey, kid. How are you feeling?” He asked. He saw them say goodbye outside. She slumped down on the bed next to his. “England is here.” 

“What?” 

“Arthur is here. He saw us. He took us back to his camp.” Evan was silent for a moment. “What happened?” 

“He went down to the docks to find Finn but saw me there with him. He took us back to the camp and sat me down with him, and I had to convince him that neither of us are spies.” 

“So, now he knows about you and Finn?” 

“Yeah, he does.” 

“Does he know I’m here with Matt?” 

“No. I told him I came up here by myself.” He nodded. “Are you okay? You haven’t seen him in a couple years.” She was silent for a moment. “Yeah. I think I’m okay. He noticed that I’ve grown up, too. Is it really that obvious?” 

“To us, it is. But that’s because you’re the youngest out of all us Americans. All of us want to look out for you.” He smiled at her. “I’m…tired. I’m going to go to sleep.”

“Okay, Dani. Good night.” 

“Good night, Connie.”


	9. Blood is Thicker than Water

\--1861--

North Carolina stepped into America's office in Washington DC as he was finishing with a soldier. "Is this a bad time, Alfred?" He noticed her and smiled. "Not at all! Come in, please, Charlotte." He dismissed the soldier who smiled politely at the 17-year-old looking girl. Once the door was shut America walked over to her. "How are you? Are you doing okay?" 

"I'm...fine. Yeah." 

"I know this war has been hard on you, it's been hard on all of us. You're very close with a lot of the states who left with Confederacy." 

"I am-- or I was, I guess. But we're at war now, and I have to fight them." America nodded in understanding. "Yes... Can I offer you anything, Charlotte? Some water?"   
"Yes, please." He stepped over to the cupboard where a small tray with a pitcher of water and several glasses had been set out. A strange silence clung to the air in the small office as the man in uniform poured the water. "I tell you, I can never get used to the heat down here." He chuckled light-heartedly as he handed her a clear glass of water. She took a sip, and noticed Alfred messing with the hem of his uniform, not looking at her. Slowly, she set down the glass on his desk. "America..." 

"Hm?" 

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about? Surely you didn't just call me up to your office because you wanted to socialize?" He sighed, she was right. "No... I didn't." She could tell he didn't want to talk about it, which only made her more anxious. "Please answer me honestly, I won't be mad if it's true..." 

"Yes?" He stepped over to her. "Have you been in contact with your brother since the start of the war?" 

"Nathaniel...?" She was quiet. She had had conflicting feelings of South Carolina since he left the union with Confederacy. She was heartbroken when he left. "He sent me a letter just after the attack on Fort Sumter. Just to tell me goodbye, but that was it. Why do you want to know?" She asked wearily. America sighed again. She could tell the sudden outbreak of the war was tiring him. "We both want a speedy end to this war, do we not?" 

"Sure." She nodded, urging him to go on. "The president and I want you to...bring him home." He replied delicately. "Bring him home...?" 

"Bring him back to the union." She was quiet for a moment, thinking about what he could mean. "You want me to invade him?" 

"The less states Confederacy has the better. It'll help bring an easy end to the war." 

"You... want me to attack my own brother?" She repeated the question. Alfred was silent. "Yes, we do." Charlotte's eyebrows furrowed together, and she frowned. "This war has been hard on everyone, Charlotte. This will help bring him home, and you two can fight together again. That's what you want, right?" 

"I... I don't know about this, Alfred. I don't think I can do it." 

"You want him home, don't you?" His bright blue eyes looked pleading. "Yes, but I just... he's my brother." 

"I know. And I had to fight England, remember? He was like a brother to me. But it was for the best, wasn't it?" 

"Yeah, and how's your relationship with him now?" She countered, and he was quiet. "I'm sorry, I know that's tender for you..." She apologized, not meaning to hurt his feelings. "You should get someone else to get him, Alfred." 

"Please, Charlotte. You're the only one who bring him home." 

"What makes you say that?" 

"He won't want to hurt you." Knowing he had a point, she didn't reply. "He won't want to, doesn't mean he won't." was all she could argue in reply. "True. But Charlotte, you see that this will be for the best, don't you?" 

"I... I suppose so..." 

"Please, Charlotte. I don't want to have to order you." She looked up and met his eyes, the blue locking together. "I'll try." 

"Thank you, North Carolina." He smiled a little and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're really helping." She just nodded and turned to the doorway, when she was just about to leave, he stopped her. "Charlotte?" She turned and looked at him. "I'm counting on you." She nodded and left the room, latching the door behind her.   
When she finally arrived back at her home she walked to her study where a Union uniform was set out for her. She picked up the shirt and felt the blue fabric in her fingers, the golden embroidery felt new and carefully stitched, along with each of the golden buttons. She slipped out of her dress and fastened on her uniform, looking very different than before. With her hair pulled back and shorter while in the dark blue ribbon she had tied in her hair. She took a deep breath and took a dagger from her war tools and sat in front of her mirror. It had been a long time since she had done this. She took a deep breath and cut off her long hair, letting her brown locks fall to the floor. Her hair was much shorter now, and as she evened it out, she looked more like a man. She clasped her sword onto her belt and took the musket from the dresser and left her home to go talk to her brother. 

A while later she arrived at his house where he was already waiting for her. She opened the door into the dark house and closed it behind her. "So. You're here to bring me back to America, huh?" She turned and saw Nathaniel sitting at a table with only a candle lighting the room sitting beside him. His feet were up on the table, his arms crossed, and his blue eyes were narrowed. "Well you can turn around and tell him to give it up. I'm staying on this side." 

"I just came to talk, Nathaniel. It's been a month since you left." 

"Don't, Charlotte. Okay? Don't. I know you're just here to get me." 

"Nathaniel--" 

"I don't want to hurt you, little sister." 

"I don't want to hurt you, either, Nathaniel." 

"Then where does that leave us, little sister, huh?" She smiled a little and reached over her chest, ripping off a patch that said "U.S. A". Her brother sat up straighter. "Charlotte?" 

"Tell Sam he has a new state to support him." He stood up and made his way over to her, the beard he was growing was looking nice on him. "What about America? Isn't he expecting you to be on his side about this?" 

"It doesn't matter. You're my brother, I'm not going to attack you." She smiled. His blue eyes softened. "Sam will be very happy to hear this." 

She wrapped her arms around him. "I've missed you, big brother." He hugged her back. "I missed you too, Charlotte." 

A while later Alfred walked into his office early in the morning and started settling in. "Excuse me, sir?" A soldier appeared in the doorway. "Yes?" 

"Have you heard the news?" 

"What news?" America looked up. He could tell the soldier was concerned. "North Carolina has joined the Confederacy." 

"What." 

"Here's a personal letter from her." He walked up to the desk and handed the envelope to him. America opened it quickly. 

"Alfred, 

Blood is thicker than water

Farewell, 

Charlotte Michelle Jackson"

He pursed his lips and crushed up the letter in his fist. "Sir? Are you okay?" 

"No." He replied shortly and tossed the letter in the trash can.


	10. Roarin 20s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--SUGGESTIVE THEMES AHEAD--

\--1927--

Michael slicked his hair in the mirror and lit his cigarette before entering the old warehouse and looking around at his men unloading crates filled with “coffee grounds” that really contained jugs upon jugs of illegal alcohol. “Everything’s unloaded, Duke.” One of his henchmen called to him. Michael raised his hand in recognition. “Make sure no one gets in here. I want this stuff guarded until the Duchess’ men get here. I’ll go meet with her now.” He snapped and the young teen he had working for him started up their Ford hotrod and pulled away from the site. 

They arrived at the big city. “This city gets bigger and bigger every year. I can’t believe it.” Michael commented, looking out at the bustling streets. “Detroit is getting pretty big, too, Duke.” His driver replied, pulling up to the shop that had the hidden speakeasy downstairs. “I suppose you’re right. Be back by eight.” 

“Yes, Duke.” He stepped out of the vehicle, fixed his black suit, and lit a new cigarette. He stepped inside, gave the shopowner a nod and stepped in the back, down a hidden set of stairs. As he walked down, the loud, upbeat jazz music became louder, along with the thick aroma of cigarette smoke, laughing of the bar’s patrons, and the clanking of glasses. He stepped in to the bright colorful affair and smiled, walking up to the bar and ordering a jack and coke and waited. “Is that my Duke sitting there?” He smiled, took his drink and looked over at the fashionable flapper sitting beside him, a whiskey in her hand. “Hello, Duchess.” 

“I assume our shipment is all set?” 

“Everything is perfect. I ensured everything was unloaded before coming here myself.” She smiled and took a sip. “Perfect. Any dry agents give you any trouble?”

“Nothing we haven’t taken care of.” 

“Good. I don’t want anything else to worry about. I already have my buyers down my neck.” She replied with a roll of her eyes. “What, Alexander giving you trouble?” Michael teased. “Trust me, you don’t know the half of it.” She groaned and took another sip. “I tell ya, Mickey, you do make a good brand of whiskey.” 

“The best Canada can give me.” 

“Say, I’m having a house party down on long island. New Egg. Wanna join before you head back to Detroit?” 

“Sure, I could let off a little steam.” She put down money for their drinks and they made their way back up to the streets where it was already getting dark.  
They both arrived at the party to loud jazz music coming from the lawn. The house and lawn were filled with young people dancing and drinking, maybe a little too much in some cases. “You know how to dance, don’t you Mickey?” Amber asked when they got to the lawn. “Can I dance? Please.” He scoffed and took her by the hand and weaved their way down the stairs to the lawn. He pulled her around and spun to the party music, knowing full well that if America could see them now, he’d be beyond disappointed in them. But they didn’t care. Amber and Michael were enjoying themselves with the warm buzz of the alcohol and the adrenaline from the music. 

He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, the fringe of her dress flying around her as she twisted in his arms during a fun lindey hop. People watched and cheered when he’d sweep her off her feet and she’d twist around his body. The song ended and they stopped dancing, panting, his arm still around her waist. They all cheered for the dancers and the band. “Another drink, Mickey? We can go somewhere quieter.” She asked, looking up at him. He nodded, swallowing to soothe his dry throat. She took his hand and led him through the crowd into the house and upstairs to a study. 

It was large and overlooked the colorfully bright lawn below them where the shouting of partiers and music was muffled. She stepped over to the desk and poured two glasses of nice whiskey, sitting against the desk and handed him one of the crystal glasses. “So, whose place is this?” He asked, looking around. “A friend who worked down at wall street for some time. He got his wealth overseas somewhere and brought it back to America. He’s a very good supplier from the UK.” Mickey took a sip and his eyebrows raised. “Damn! This is good stuff, Amber! My silly bathtub gin hardly compares to this stuff.” 

“Oh, come on, Mickey, don’t be so hard on yourself like that.” She patronized him playfully, patting his cheek. “Your stuff isn’t even worth comparing.” She teased and they laughed. “Really though, I owe making it through this time to you, Mickey. If you hadn’t thought to sell to me, who knows what I’d be doing right now.” She frowned, looking off to the side. She took a sip of her drink and set it down on the desk behind her. “I’m sure you’d be okay, Amber. You’re a tough girl, I’m sure you would have landed on your feet.” 

“I see what the people have to do on the streets. Especially the women… The men in this industry think they can treat me however they want.” She looked back up at him. “Hey, Duchess, you know I’d never see you like that. You’re my friend. I can’t forget what we went through with England together.” 

“I know. You’re one of the only ones who shows me any respect around here. I really owe that to you.” There was this look in her eyes he had never really seen before. Something he couldn’t quite place. It was some version of sincerity but the intensity of something else. He reached over and placed his drink next to hers, not missing the rosy perfume she was wearing. “Of course, I respect you, Amber. I’ve known you for so long. I’ve always admired you. You’re confident, outspoken, talented, tough, and you never give up. No matter what stands in your way.” 

“Mickey…” Their eyes locked. And something just came over him. Slowly, and cautiously, he leaned in and slid one of his hands along her jawline and pressed his lips to hers. Her hands slid up his chest and grasped his lapel, pulling him even closer to her. They pulled apart for a moment, needing air before they came together again, a little hungrier this time. The concoction of the alcohols on their lips and their perfumes set off something in them and suddenly they couldn’t help themselves. She slowly pulled his suit jacket off of him and it fell on the floor around his feet. His hands went to her waist, tugging at the beaded fabric as her fingers ran along his short, freshly cut brown hair on his neck and the back of his head. 

Suddenly, they pulled apart again and she firmly pressed her hands against his chest, much to his dismay. Their eyes met and they were panting a bit from the sudden burst of passion. “Mickey… are you sure you want to do this? What about Riley…?” He remembered the southern farm girl he had such an affection for. He frowned. “She has been taken with Leon for some time now. It’s obvious she doesn’t have any feelings for me, and I’ve made peace with that. Besides, our friendship hasn’t been the same since the war.” He replied after a moment, gaining his breath back. “If I’m honest, I don’t think there are any romantic feelings in me for you, Amber. You’re just…You’re real. And you understand me.” She took a deep breath and nodded. “Good. We’re on the same page. You’re real, and I know you respect me, Mickey.” 

“So… Do you want to do this? We can’t tell anyone. Not even the other states.” He asked again, swallowing as his deep green eyes met hers. She trailed her hand down his arm until she grasped his hand. Without a word, she pulled him out of the study and down the hall to a bedroom. “I figured this may be more comfortable.” She commented, a sultry tone laced with her New York accent. She shut the door behind her and latched the lock. 

Michael stood by the bed and kicked off his shoes as she made her way over to him, her heels clicking on the wood. He blushed as his eyes dragged down her skinny, feminine figure. She finally reached him and pulled his tie out from under his vest and yanked him down, so his lips met hers. She was so forceful, like this is something she needed, so he matched her neediness with that of his own. His hands held her hips firmly and pulled her closer so there was hardly a gap between their bodies. One of her hands was undoing his tie, while the other one was placed around the back of his neck. She slipped off her heels and gently pushed him, so he sat on the bed. 

Later, Michael stepped out of the bathroom after cleaning himself up, and saw her sitting on the bed, still not dressed. “So. That was…” He started, blushing a bit, leaving the towel around his shoulders. “Different.” She finished. “If I’m honest, Amber, that was exactly what I needed.” 

“Y-Yeah, me too.” She replied, although slightly shyly. He moved and sat next to her. “I enjoyed that… and I think if we were to continue, it’s something we can make work so long as no one finds out.” 

“I agree. I enjoyed it too. I’m surprised, if I’m honest.” 

“Surprised?” 

“I didn’t think you’d be that good. You were almost…experienced.” She smiled a bit, looking over at him. He blushed. “Come on, I know I wasn’t your first. We’ve both been with humans. And in your case, another state.” She chuckled a bit and lay back against the bed. “No one finds out?” 

“No one finds out.” He replied as he got in bed beside her, both of them falling asleep quickly, exhausted. 

Almost 100 years later. The states were hanging out at a party in New York’s Manhattan penthouse while they were all in town for a meeting. Alabama, Michigan, Hawaii, California, Florida, North Carolina, Louisiana, and Rhode Island were all playing drinking “Never Have I Ever” in the living room while Sam, Alfred, Vermont, Texas, Maine, Connecticut, New York, and Georgia were talking, and half paying attention to the game from the kitchen. They all were laughing when they found out while drunk, California, Florida, and Rhode Island had gotten into a fight with sports mascots. “Okay. My turn.” North Carolina announced as they stopped laughing. She thought for a moment. “Never have I ever had a friends-with-benefits relationship with another representative.” Percival took a sip of his drink. They all knew about how his relationship with Missouri started off. Michael was tense. Damn his sense of integrity. He tried to be sneaky, but he took a sip of his drink, and most of them noticed. “No way!” Cali shouted, pointing to Michael as he set his drink back down. They all turned to him. “Michael, you sly dog! With who!?” Now, all of the others were paying full attention. “None of your business.” He replied as he swallowed his beer. “Come on, you have to tell us!” Alabama pleaded. She was always a sucker for some new gossip. “I don’t have to tell you all anything.” He retorted. “Was it another state?” 

“I’m not telling you all anything.” 

“It totally was!” Rhode Island shouted. “Nope. I’m not doing this.” 

“How long ago was it? You have to give us some details, Michael.” He could feel Amber’s eyes on him. “I swore I would never tell. I’m not giving any details.” 

“Come on, Michael!” 

“Please?” 

“We won’t tell anyone else.” 

“Just tell us, Michael!” They all pleaded together as Michigan stood up. “I’m not doing this, if you won’t leave it alone, I’m going to go to the restroom for a breather.”  
He fixed his jacket in a huff and went down the hall, locking the bathroom door behind him. He was in there for a couple minutes and refreshed himself. He hadn’t thought about his affair with New York in a long time. He stepped out of the restroom to see Amber in the hall, waiting for him. The others continued talking loudly out of sight, and the music was drowning out any specifics as to what they were talking about. “Mickey, can we talk?” 

“Don’t worry, Amber, I won’t tell them.” 

“No, it’s okay. You can tell them if you want to.” 

“What?” 

“What happened between us was a long time ago and was purely…physical. There was nothing between us then, and there’s nothing between us now. I’m okay with them knowing if you are.” 

“I don’t know, Amber, if we tell them, they’ll all be thinking about it whenever we have a conversation together.” 

“It’ll be okay, Mickey, and you know that they won’t give up asking and speculating until they find out.” He thought for a moment and sighed. “Okay, you’re right. Are you sure you’re okay with this?” She nodded. “It’s been long enough.” She walked back out to the kitchen and Michael waited a moment before resurfacing to the living room, and they all looked over at him, obviously not having moved on to the next person while he’d been gone. “Michael, how about if we guess, and guess right, you have to tell us who it was?” He pretended to think it over. “Only if you all take a sip for every one you get wrong.” 

“Deal!” They all agreed. “Was it Issy?” Percival asked. Georgia glared daggers at him, and Isabella nearly punched the lights out of him. “Drink.” They all grumbled and took a sip. “How about Danielle?” Percy guessed again and Evan, Dani, and Finn scowled at him. “Drink.” 

“How about South Dakota?” Percy guessed again and Issy gripped Cali’s arm to keep him from punching Louisiana’s lights out. “Drink again.” 

“How about Missouri?” Cali guessed pointedly. “Wrong.” 

“Riley?” 

“No!” Michael blushed a bit. Allowing himself for a moment to imagine it having been Texas instead. “Amber?” Michael pursed his lips and averted his eyes. “Yes.” He answered quietly. They all irrupted in shouts of surprise and utter shock. “No way!” 

“You’re kidding!” 

“How!?” 

“When!?” 

“YOU SLEPT WITH MY BIG SISTER!?” Vermont shouted, getting a bit angry. 

“Okay! Okay! OKAY!” Michael quieted them down. They all looked at his red, embarrassed face, intently. “You all remember Amber and I were bootleggers in the 20s, right?” They all nodded, some chuckling. “Too well.” America responded, somewhat bitterly. “Well, we worked very closely together for a while, and I would often visit New York City to meet with her and oversee shipments. One trip, we went to a party together and had a lot of whiskey. One thing led to another and we ended up sharing the bed that night. But there was never anything romantic between us.” 

“How many times did this happen?” 

“A few. Whenever I was in New York or she was in Detroit. It was just for a few years and ended shortly after prohibition ended and we didn’t see each other as often anymore.” 

“I can’t believe this! You’ve kept this from all of us for this long!?” 

“We swore we would never tell anyone. Especially you guys.” Amber chimed in. “How was it?” Cali asked. “None of your business—” Michael started, but Amber answered over him. “Amazing.” Michael blushed brightly and buried his face in his hands while all the others “oooo”-ed in the background.


	11. Something New

\--1861--

Danielle walked around the capitol building looking for America’s office. Things had become very tense around here since the war started. She was so bitter towards the southern states since they’d left. They were all being foolish children and couldn’t see that they were causing so many problems. She finally arrived at the office and knocked. A muffled voice told her to enter and she pushed the old wooden door in to see Alfred sitting at his desk. He looked tired and sad already. “Ah, Danielle, good to see you.” He smiled and stood up, coming over to greet her with a hug. “How are you doing?” She asked. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy blond hair. “I’ve been better.” She frowned at him. “Listen, Danielle, I wanted to talk to you. You have a couple options on how you want to participate in this war.” He began, leaning on the edge of his desk. “You can be a nurse, and help heal our men, or, you can do what other female states have done before you. You can take on the appearance of a man. This is far more dangerous for you. If you get caught, it won’t be easy for you to get away.” 

She was silent. She thought about it for a moment. Both would be helpful, but she knew how she wanted to help. “I want to fight. Just like everyone else did in the revolution.” 

“Are you sure, Danielle?” 

“Yes. This is how I can help. I remember how useless I felt in the revolution against England. I wanted to be a part of everything, but I was too young. Now that I’m old enough, I want to fight.” America smiled a bit. “You know what your brothers are going to say about this, don’t you?” 

“I’m my own state now, and I say I fight. Theodore can throw a fit if he wants to.” She huffed and Alfred chuckled. “Good. I’ll make sure a uniform is sent to your home. You’ll have to cut your hair. I can send Amber to help you.” 

“Thank you, Alfred. Thank you for letting me fight.” 

“Of course, Danielle. Or, Daniel.” She smiled and nodded. She’d have to get used to that name. “I’m glad you want to help, Dani. This won’t be easy, and we need all the help we can get.” 

“We can get through this, Alfred, we’ll have each other, right? Besides, we’ve faced worse odds before.” She smiled reassuringly at him and he nodded. “Right. You’re right, Danielle. You can go, and leave the door open, I’m expecting another state after you.” She smiled and nodded and left the room. 

As she walked out, she spotted a young man her age. He was tan, like he was from a more southern colony. He has wispy blond hair and bright green eyes and was dressed like a wealthy man. He spotted her and smiled. “Excuse me, miss?” 

“Yes?” 

“I’m afraid I’ve lost my heart, and I think it may be there in your hand.” He smiled charmingly at her. His teeth were perfectly white. He was certainly very handsome. Her eyebrows raised and she felt the blood rush to her face. She giggled a bit. “Well, aren’t you forward?” 

“It’s one of my many talents. What’s a young woman like you doing here? Visiting a husband? Or a betrothed?” She raised an eyebrow at him and smiled. “I was actually in a meeting. And I’m not promised to anyone.” 

“My apologies for assuming. And, good to know.” He smiled. “If you’ll excuse me, beautiful miss, I have a meeting as well. I hope to see you again soon.” He gently took her hand and bowed, kissing it, before turning on his heel and heading down the hall. She blushed as she watched him go, bit her bottom lip a bit as she tried to hide a smile, and headed out the opposite direction. 

That night, she went to a ball that America was hosting for all the states choosing to stay with him. It was really just to get them all in one place so he could figure out logistics without having them all in a million meetings. Amber had helped her get her hair into a simple braided bun and helped her into her formal dusty blue dress. “Amber, can I ask you something?” She asked as they neared America’s estate. “What is it, Dani?” 

“About this fight… I’m worried. What if we lose?” Amber took a moment to think of the right reply as their stagecoach neared the house already full of states, officials, and territories. “That’s what all of us are worried about. But even if we do, one day, we could be friends with the other states again.” 

“You think so?” 

“I’m sure.” 

“But what about England? After we beat him, he started another war with us because he was still angry.” 

“Well, we’re mostly fine now, aren’t we?” 

“I guess.” 

“Don’t worry, Danielle. Sure, it would take some time, but even after the war is over, we’ll all be okay again. No matter what the outcome is.” They looked about the same age now, but Amber was always like the older sister Danielle never had. In a family full of men, it was nice to have a guiding female presence in her life. The stagecoach stopped and the chauffer opened the door for them and helped them out. They walked up the steps, and inside. Music was playing and people were drinking and dancing and socializing all around them. “Rhode Island is over there.” Maine commented, pointing to her brother. She knew Amber was looking for him. New York smiled. “Thank you, Danielle.” She left her and stepped up to the other state.

Danielle was unsure what to do. Although she hadn’t seen her brothers in some time, she wanted to avoid them. She didn’t want to tell them she’d be fighting just yet. Now wasn’t the time for Massachusetts to throw a fit and storm over to America, demanding Alfred make her a nurse instead. 

She wandered around the house. It had been a long time since she’d been to his place in DC. Usually when he needed to see her, he’d meet her up in Augusta or Portland on the way to visit Canada. “Well, hello again.” She turned around and saw the handsome blond man she’d met earlier that day behind her. She smiled a bit. “Hello. I didn’t realize you knew Alfred.” 

“I didn’t realize you knew him either. I suppose I never formally introduced myself, my name is Eamon Leonardo Allan.” 

“Eamon, your name is familiar to me?” 

“I’m otherwise known as California.” She smiled a bit. Of course, he was one of the newest states America had annexed. “I’m Danielle Elise Collender. Or, Maine.” He nodded. “It’s nice to formally meet you, Miss Collender. And I must say, although I thought it impossible, you’re even more striking tonight than earlier this day.” He smiled charmingly and she giggled. “You’re not so bad, yourself, Mr. Allan. And just Danielle is fine.” 

“Then Eamon is fine for me.” She smiled a bit up at him and tried her best to stop from blushing whenever she looked at him but couldn’t help herself. “Who’s this, Danielle?” She looked up and saw Theodore standing beside her, his hand going to her shoulder. “Oh! Theo, this is California, Eamon Allan. Eamon, this is Massachusetts, Theodore Collender. One of my older brothers.” 

“One of?” 

“Yes, Massachusetts, Connecticut, New Hampshire, and Rhode Island are all my older brothers.” 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Theodore.” They shook hands, but Maine could tell her brother did so purely out of manners. He was always so overprotective. “Theo,” 

“Yes, Dani?” 

“It looks like Vince and Gill are about to get into a fight over there.” She nodded to her brother arguing with Vermont about something. Theo rolled his eyes. “I can’t take my eyes off him for one minute.” He growled and walked off to break up the impending fight. 

“I’m sorry about him. My brothers are always…extra careful to keep an eye on me.” She apologized to Eamon. He shook his head. “No worries, I understand. I’m an oldest brother, myself.” 

“Oh?” 

“Oregon and Montana are my younger siblings.” She glanced over and saw Theo was almost done dealing with Vince, and she knew he’d be on his way back over in a moment. “Come on, this way.” She reached out and took his wrist and weaved her way through the crowd of people and slipped outside the house onto the porch America had out back. Although a bit humid, the air was fresher out here, and they were alone. “Sorry, I didn’t want my brother interrupting us again.” She apologized. He smiled at her and nodded. 

“I like your way of thinking, Danielle.” 

“Would you tell me something, Eamon?” 

“Anything, beautiful.”

“I’m curious, what’s a southern state like you doing on America’s side?” She asked. He leaned against the railing and nodded. “That’s fair. Truly, I’m not even sure I still know. There’s so much conflict over it in my state.” He became much more serious now, and she leaned against the railing beside him. “I almost joined Confederacy if it hadn’t been for America sending several federal companies into my major cities. Many of my people have deserted to states like Texas.” 

“So, if America hadn’t sent soldiers, you would be fighting for Sam?” She asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow at him. He chucked a bit nervously. “I admit it. But, part of me is glad he did that, too.” He looked over at her, and she saw the seriousness still in his bright green eyes. “Because I got the chance to meet you.”   
“Dani!” They looked over and saw Connecticut standing in the door. “Theo’s looking for you, he wants to talk to you about the meeting you had with Alfred.” She sighed. Well, here came the fight she had predicted. “I’d hurry, he’s about to blow a top.” 

“Well, Danielle, until next time?” Eamon looked over at her and she nodded. “Until next time.” He bent down and kissed the back of her hand. “I look forward to it.” She nodded and turned, following her brother inside. 

“Who was that?” Evan asked in a teasing tone. “California.” 

“Does my little sister have another boyfriend?” At the mention of “another” she thought back to Florida. They’d lost touch when Spain took him back from England, and now he was with the Confederacy. “I think there’s potential of that, yes.” She smiled a bit. “Well enjoy this. Theo heard you’re going to fight in the war.” They walked into America’s study where all of her brothers were waiting there for her. None of them quite looked happy, but least of all Theodore. Here it comes.


End file.
